This invention relates generally to coupling means for connecting plastic tubing to the open end of a hose.
Hose assemblies for transporting various fluids in vehicles, machinery, etc. are known. Often it is desirable or necessary to assemble, e.g., plastic tubing to another tube or hose. In order to provide a suitable connection between a particular plastic tubing and another tube or hose, it is necessary to use some sort of support device and a clamping device. Current coupling devices are not robust enough to adequately support clamping forces necessary to assemble the plastic tubing to another tube or hose, nor do such devices provide adequate pull-off forces as required by Original Equipment Manufactures (OEM). In general, plastic tubing does not have the ability to withstand high clamping forces nor does such plastic tubing provide the stiffness needed to maintain integrity of the connection. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a tube connector that overcomes the failings of the prior art.
The present invention relates to a support connector insert having robust characteristics which can be effectively used to form a joint between a tube such as a plastic tube and a hose, e.g., a rubber hose. More specifically, the connector insert of the present invention has a robust tubular shape wherein at least one end of the connector has a flared flange wherein the circumferential rim of the flared flange further tapers inwardly to provide an enhanced surface area and configuration which allow the connector insert to seat in the tube member to form a bead which prevents leaking as well as providing improved pull-off forces.
In one embodiment, the connector insert of the present invention is configured to permit the connector insert to be implanted in the tube prior to the coupling of the hose to the tube. The connector insert comprising a tubular member having a first end, a second end and a uniformly tubular body member along a longitudinal axis wherein the tubular body member is intermediate the first end and the second end. The tubular body member further comprises a flared member extending radially outward and in the direction of the first end to form an annular ridge, the annular ridge further tapering radially inward toward the first end forming a first annular rim adjacent the first end. Typically the first annular rim has a smaller circumference than the circumference of the annular ridge, the configuration of the insert being such that, upon being implanted into one end of the tube, the tube forms a bead around the first annular rim to secure the connector insert therein and the tubular body member extends in a direction toward the second end to form a second annular rim adjacent the second end. The circumference of the tubular body member is essentially equal to the circumference of said second annular rim.
In another embodiment, an assembly of the present invention comprises a hose having a uniform inner diameter extending a predetermined distance from at least one end of the hose; a tube having an outer diameter equal to or less than the inner diameter of the hose, the outer diameter extending a predetermined distance from one end of the tube; and a connector insert implanted into one end of the tube for coupling the tube to the hose.